The present invention relates to vehicles, and, more particularly, to vehicles having upwardly pivoting side doors.
There is a demand for low and zero emissions commuter vehicles in areas with significant air pollution, such as large cities in California. Such vehicles offer an additional advantage for urban use in that they can fit into somewhat smaller parking spaces than conventional automobiles. However, drivers of such vehicles often will be required to park in traditional automobile-sized parking spaces, thereby resulting in an inefficient use of crowded city parking lots and garages. It would be useful to develop a commuter vehicle that is sufficiently compact to fit within narrow parking spaces such as those traditionally reserved for motorcycles.
An object of the invention is to provide an enclosed vehicle that can conveniently park within a motorcycle-sized parking space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact vehicle with an upwardly opening side door that is easily opened by the driver.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle that requires a minimal amount of space beside the entry door for driver access and egress.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle that is safe and relatively inexpensive to produce.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a vehicle comprising a chassis providing a passenger compartment and including a door frame about an opening into the passenger compartment, a door cooperatively dimensioned and configured to close the opening, and a hinge pivotably mounting the door on the forward portion of the door frame. The hinge includes a pivot pin having a pivot axis angled rearwardly and outwardly, and the door pivots upwardly and forwardly about the pin during opening movement.
Desirably, torsion spring means are included about the pivot pin biasing the door into an open position. The vehicle preferably includes second biasing means connected between the frame and the door rearwardly of the pivot pin, the biasing means augment the spring means. Usually, the second biasing means is a gas spring.
The door desirably includes a frame member extending over substantially the length of the door. The pivot pin and second biasing means are connected to the frame member.
The door frame and opening preferably are angled rearwardly and inwardly. Upon initial opening movement of the door, the upper rear edge portion of the door preferably moves outwardly from the frame. Thereafter, the door moves substantially in a vertical plane.
In one preferred form of the invention, the pivot axis of the pivot pin is angled downwardly in the outward direction. Desirably, the hinge is mounted on the upper end of the forward portion of the door frame. Spring means preferably are included biasing the door into an open position.